Marty's Many Lovers
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: I wanted to write an A-Z smutty drabble series that featured Marty and many of her lovers (some of them AU) from the different ABC shows: All My Children, General Hospital and One LIfe to LIve.
1. Chapter 1

A: Alcohol

Jason knocked and knocked and finally she answered. He noticed the bottles of Alcohol that littered the room of the Palace Hotel and he took a deep breath. "How much have you had to drink tonight?" Jason asked as he walked in and shut the door.

"Not enough to dull the pain or make me forget that my Aunt Kiki sold everything that my parents left me. I have nothing left of them Jason," Marty said as she picked up the bottle of Vodka and took a swig.

"That's not going to help."

"It will eventually make me feel good if only for a little while."

"You don't need the alcohol to make you feel good, I can take away your pain and make you feel good," Jason said as he pulled Marty into a kiss.

"What are you doing?" Marty asked.

"I'm not going to hurt you or kill you like that alcohol will, but I can take away your pain and replace it with pleasure," Jason said as he wrapped his arms around Marty.

"Are you sure? I don't want to use you."

"You're not. I love you Marty and there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you. Let me make love to you."

"I love you too Jace," Marty said as she lifted her shirt up over her head.

Jason picked her up and carried her to her bed. He helped her remove the remainder of her clothes as he kissed and sucked on her neck.

He removed his jeans and boxers and laid down next to her on the bed. He didn't want to hurt her so he inserted his finger into her hole as he sucked on her breasts until she was wet with excitement.

"I want you...I need to fill you inside of me," Marty stated.

Jason laid on top of her and slowly inserted his penis into her. He thrusted harder and harder until she reached her orgasm. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as he could so he let her hit orgasm after orgasm until he couldn't take any more and he hit his own orgasmic high.

After he was done he rolled off of her and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Marty asked as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

"I'm just going to turn out the lights so that we can get some sleep."

He turned off the lights and then headed back to her bed. "I love you Marty and I promise that I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you as long as you need me," Jason whispered as he took her in his arms and held her until she fell asleep.

XOXOXO

B: Bedtime Story

Victor laid down by Marty's side. He placed his hand over her stomach and could fill the life that they had created together.

"She's restless tonight...she just can't seem to get comfortable no matter how much she moves inside of me," Marty stated.

"Hey little one...if I tell you a story will you go to sleep and stop kicking your mother?"

"Don't you think that it's a little too soon for bedtime stories."

"Shhhh, I'm talking to my little girl, besides it's never too soon for a really good bedtime story. There was an evil witch Irene who cast a spell on her son prince Victor and made him forget who he was and where he had come from. The evil witch Irene imprisoned prince Todd and tricked Prince Victor into taking his place. Irene had cast a very dark spell that made Prince Victor do bad things. He hurt a lot of people for a lot of years until he met Princess Margaret," Victor stated then he kissed Marty on the lips.

"Princess Margaret was the only one who saw the good in him and she had convinced Prince Victor that he could be good if he believed in himself. One night Princess Margaret came to her prince wearing a black dress. She looked so beautiful and the prince wanted to show his princess how much he loved her." Victor paused his story for long enough to help Marty remove her clothes. He removed his clothes and laid down.

Marty climbed on top of Victor as he began to massage her tender breasts. Marty could feel the tip of his penis next to her Vagina and she grew wet at the anticipation of making love.

"When a man and a woman love each other they combine their souls and their body's to become one. One night Prince Victor and Princess Margaret became one and the love that they shared was very powerful" Victor stated as he guided his penis into Marty's wet enticing hole.

She bucked her hips and he could feel her walls closing in around his cock as they released their cum in an intense orgasm

"Princess Margaret and Prince Victor's love broke the spell that the Evil witch had cast. Princess Margaret's love helped Victor remember who he really was and their love created a child. That's how you were created my sweet little princess," Victor stated as he lifted his head to kiss Marty's stomach. Goodnight my sweet little princess."

"I love your bedtime stories," Marty stated as she laid her head against Victor.

"I love you Princess Margaret," Victor stated.

"I love you too Victor. Thank you for giving me our little princess," Marty stated as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

C: Cucumber

Marty woke up and she realized that she was all alone. She went downstairs in search of her lady love. She found Tea in the kitchen making a salad.

Tea was wearing her white, lacy nightie and Marty grew hungry for Tea's love. She noticed the cucumbers on the counter and she decided to have herself a little snack.

Marty walked up behind Tea and sucked on her neck as she grabbed the cucumber. She slid lower so that she could pleasure Tea. She pulled Tea's white silk panties down and she inserted the cucumber into Tea's vagina.

"Oh god Marty, you're driving me crazy," Tea said as Marty pulled the cucumber in and out of Tea. She inserted it deeper and harder with each thrust as Tea hit an intense orgasm as she screamed.

When Tea'a orgasm had faded Marty pulled out the cucumber and took a bite out of it. "Mmmm delicious," Marty stated as she licked her lips.

"It's your turn Marty," Tea said as she grabbed her own cucumber. She dipped it in ranch dressing and shoved it in Marty's vaginal hole as she massaged her breasts and sucked on her ears."

"Oh god...," Marty stated as she released her cum all over the cucumber. When Marty was finished Tea licked all the ranch dressing out of her vagina and sucked on the cucumber seductively. "Thanks for the wonderful snack," Tea stated as she kissed Marty.

XOXOXO

D: Daybed

Nora walked out into the living room to see if Marty needed another blanket when she saw her laying back on the daybed pleasuring herself. She knew that she shouldn't just stand there watching, but she couldn't look away.

Marty had always been her best friend, but the sight of her inserting her fingers into her Vagina and moaning made her feel the familiar wetness in between her own legs. "Nora...I'm sorry I thought that you were sleeping. You can join me if you want," Marty stated as she saw the lustful look in Nora's eyes.

Nora couldn't help it...she wanted to touch Marty. She removed her pants and walked over to Marty.

"I'm ready to cum, you can taste me while I pleasure you, if you would like?" Marty asked.

"I would like," Nora stated as she practically panted at the thought of tasting Marty.

She placed her toungue into Marty's vagina over and over again. Marty inserted her finger into Nora's Vagina and they flicked each other's clits at the same time. Nora felt the drops of Marty's sweet nectar pour down her throat.

"You taste so good. I'm close to cumming too, do you want a taste?" Nora asked.

"You bet your sweet ass, I do." Marty said as she moved her position on the daybed.

"Cum for me Nora," Marty stated as she placed her mouth over her vagina and began to suck. She felt Nora's walls tighten against her toungue as the juices came spilling out.

"That was so hot...Marty"

"You haven't seen anything yet. I'm just getting started with you Nora Buchanon," Marty stated as she winked at her.

XOXOXO

E: Elevator

"Marty, wait up...I need to talk to you," Natalie stated as she stopped the elevator doors from closing. "I'm not going to let you walk away from me so easy," Natalie stated as she stopped the elevator in-between floors.

"What do you want Natalie?" Marty asked.

"I want to know why you changed Liam's paternity," Natalie stated as she slapped Marty across the face. "Do you really hate me so much? Are you really so desparate to get into John's pants?"

"This was never about John, Natalie," Marty stated as she pushed Natalie against the side of the elevator, banging her head against the wall in the process, and began to kiss her.

"What was that?" Natalie asked.

"Are you really so stupid? I don't want John, I want you."

"Marty...I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything at all," Marty stated as she leaned her body against Natalie and began to kiss her.

Natalie couldn't help but respond to Marty's kisses. She was so beautiful and being this close to her was making her feel all wet and horny. God...she wanted Marty to. "I want you to touch me," Natalie said in between breaths.

Marty lifted Natalie's skirt up and placed her fingers inside of her wet vagina as she moaned in pleasure. She pulled Marty's hair when the intensity of the orgasm hit her full force.

"That was fucking amazing Marty...It's your turn now Bitch," Natalie stated as she tore Marty's clothes off of her. She straddled her and began to suck on her breasts while she flicked her clit with her finger. She brought her to the point of orgasm and then removed her finger.

"What are you doing? I need to cum so bad," Marty pleaded.

"I'm torturing you the way that you tortured me while I was pregnant with Liam," Natalie said as she once again brought Marty to the point of orgasm and then retreated.

"Please Natalie...please."

"Please what?" Natalie taunted as she once again placed her finger into Marty's wet and waiting Vagina. She brought her to the point of ecstasy again and then retreated.

"I'm sorry Natalie. I was wrong to change your son's paternity. I was jealous...I was so jealous of John because I wanted you. Please Natalie...please make love to me."

"That's all I wanted to hear," Natalie stated as she placed her tongue over Marty's vagina and began to tease her clit. Natalie must have pressed a button with one of her feet because she could feel the hospital elevator moving once again. She should have stopped and composed herself but she couldn't. She wanted a taste of Marty. She bit down around the edges of her vagina until Marty hit her orgasm and squirted her juices into Natalie's mouth.

"What the fuck? What are you two doing?" John asked as the elevator doors opened.

"What does it look like we're doing. We're fucking one another," Marty stated as she pressed the door close button and kissed Natalie for round two.


	3. Chapter 3

F: Fantasy's

Marty finished pinning the buns to the side of her head and walked into the bedroom wearing the gold bikini that Kevin had fantasized about so many times.

It wasn't the first time that she had to play Princess Leia for one of her lovers. She always played the part even though she couldn't see the sexual appeal that Starr Wars and Princess Leia had on the men in her life.

Kevin got instantly hard when he saw Marty walking out in the gold bikini. When he was a boy he used to fantasize about making love to princess Leia. "Have you gone over to the dark side? I might have to stab you with my light saber," Kevin stated as he pulled off his boxer shorts and released his enormous erection.

"I've been very naughty Hans. You're going to have to teach me a lesson I won't forget," Marty stated right before pulling Kevin into a schorching hot kiss.

He removed her bikini top and took her nipples into his mouth. He sucked on them as she moaned in pleasure.

"I need to be in you now," he stated as he removed her bikini bottoms and sunk his penis so far inside her. He sucked on her neck as he plunged into her again and again until they both hit their climaxes.

"What's your fantasy?" Kevin asked as he held Marty in his arms.

"I've always wanted to be a dominatrix."

"Buy yourself some leather baby, because tomorrow night it's your turn to punish me."

XOXOXO

G: Glutten for punishment

Marty walked into the room in her black, Leather Corset, stilettos and a feather whip and handcuffs in her hands. Kevin put the book that he was reading down and stared at Marty's bosoms.

"You've been very, very naughty and I'm here to punish you. "

"What did I do?" Kevin asked.

"You've been ignoring me for far too long," Marty stated as she placed the handcuff around his wrist. She secured the other end of the handcuffs to their bed post.

She tore off his clothes and began to whip him with the feather began to laugh as the feathers tickled his skin.

Marty put down her whip and grabbed his penis and began to stroke it until it was hard and stiff in her hands.

She unfastened her Velcro panties and climbed on top of Kevin. She let out a gasp of pleasure as they became one. She rode him hard and fast until they exploded with intense pleasure.

"That was amazing," Kevin stated. "I'll have to be bad more often if this is the kind of punishment you're dishing out."

"Shut up...you're punishment is just getting started. You made me dirty and now I want you to lick me clean," Marty stated as she sat around his neck.

Kevin inserted his tongue into her and licked and sucked all the cum off of her folds. He inserted his tongue into her and lightly bit down on the sides of her vagina. He could feel the walls tightening as the intense pleasure hit her and then he tasted her sweet essence fill his mouth.

When he had cleaned every last drop out of her she unfastened the handcuffs and laid in his arms. "Thanks for giving me the power and making my fantasy come true."

"You're welcome...you make for one hot dominatrix," Kevin stated as he wrapped his arms around her.


	4. Chapter 4

H: Halloween

It was Halloween Night and Marty had stumbled into her dorm room after a long night of drinking. She tried to turn on the lights, but they flickered before they permanently went out.

She felt her way to her bed and she found him waiting for her. She didn't know if he was real or just a figment of her drunken imagination, but every Halloween for the last five years he had come to take her to the brink of death.

"Hello Caleb," Marty whispered.

"I've been waiting for you my love...I'm starving and not just for your blood."

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't know if you would come."

"You know better then to doubt my love for you. I come every year for you because you belong to me," Caleb stated as he pulled Marty closer to him and kissed her passionately.

He waved his hand and their clothes flew off of them in a frenzied hurry.

Once she was naked he pulled her onto the bed and left a trail of kisses on her skin as he searched for his markings. He traced the puncture scars on her neck and suck his teeth into her as she cried out.

It was the most intense pleasure and pain that she had ever felt. "I need to feel you inside of me," Marty stated as she arched her back.

Caleb feasted on her blood...he wanted to make it last, but her blood and body was his addiction. He sunk himself into her as he continued to feed. He brought her to the point of orgasm time and time again as she pleaded for more.

When she was close to death, he knew that he had to stop feeding so he licked the wounds on her neck clean as he allowed his orgasm to wash over both of them. He held her in his arms until she had fallen asleep. When she woke up he was gone and she would doubt that he was ever there at all if it hadn't have been the fresh puncture wounds on her neck.

XOXOXO

I: Iron Bonds

"I've got a suprise for you," Irene stated as she dragged Todd to a room and opened up the door.

"What the fuck did you do?" Todd asked as he saw Marty chained to a bed in Iron bonds. She was completely naked and Todd could tell that she was terrified.

"I brought you a present. Don't you like it?"

"If you hurt one hair on her head I swear to god I'll kill you," Todd stated as he tried to escape the shackles that were around his wrist.

"Marty's fate is in your hands son. If you want me to release Marty then you have to make love to her...otherwise I'll torture and mutilate her in front of you. You have twenty four hours to decide and remember I'll be watching," Irene stated as she pointed to the cameras. She removed his shackles and then locked him in the room with Marty.

"I'm sorry Marty...there has to be a way that I can get you out of here," Todd stated as he tried to release her from the iron bonds.

"It's okay Todd, make love to me," Marty whispered.

"I...I can't hurt you like this again," Todd stated.

"It's the only way Todd. It's okay I trust you and I know that you won't hurt me. I need you to make love to me," Marty pleaded.

"I promise that I'll make it so good for you," Todd stated as he removed his clothes.

He laid down on the bed next to her and he massaged her breasts until her nipples became hard and erect. He took them in his mouth one by one and he sucked on them while she let out gasps of pleasure.

He pressed the tip of his penis against the base of her vagina. He wanted to make sure that she was as wet as possible before he entered her. He never wanted to hurt her again. He sucked on the sensitive spots on her neck while he could feel her cum soaking the tip of his penis.

"Please Todd...please I need to feel you inside of me," Marty pleaded.

Todd pushed the rest of his penis inside of her wet center and he thrusted into her faster and faster as Marty continued to soak his penis with cum.

"Yes, YEs, YES!" Marty screamed as she hit an intense orgasm. Once Todd knew that he had given Marty maximum pleasure he continued to thrust inside of her until he reached his own orgasm.

Once Todd had hit his orgasm, the iron bonds around Marty's wrists released. "That was very entertaining. You are free to go with the woman that you love," Irene's voice stated over the PA speaker.

Todd helped Marty into his shirt and he buttoned it up for her. He put on his pants and then he picked Marty up in his arms and he carried her out of their prison.


	5. Chapter 5

J: Jailhouse Rocking Smut

It was John's anniversary and he wanted to suprise Marty. He had told her that he was stuck working and he wouldn't be home until morning. He was able to convince Bo to lend him one of the cells in solitary for a couple of hours.

John smiled and watched as Brody brought her in.

"John you have to help me. Brody's arrested me, but he won't tell me why? All he would say was that I needed to talk to you. What is this about John? Why was I arrested?" Marty asked.

"You want to know why you were arrested? I'll tell you...it's a crime that you look so dam sexy and irresistible," John stated as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Brody, did you search this prisoner for weapons?" John asked as he turned to Brody.

"No, I thought that I would leave that to you," Brody said as he walked away.

John escorted Marty to solitary confinement and chained her right wrist to the bars. "Do you have any weapons?" John asked as he circled around Marty.

"No officer," Marty said as she tried to keep a straight face. John was very rarely playful so this had been a nice suprise for her.

"Well, I'm going to have to do a strip search to make sure that you're not carrying anything dangerous," John stated as he began to remove her clothing item by item.

"I told you that I didn't have any dangerous weapons," Marty stated.

"These look pretty hot and dangerous to me," John stated as he grabbed Marty's breasts. "I better taste them to make sure they're safe," John said then he placed his lips around Marty's breasts. He took turns circling each of her hard nipples with his toungue.

"Those are safe, but I'm really worried about the dangerous weapon between your legs," John stated as he placed his finger into Marty's wet hole and pumped it up and down to pleasure her.

"Oh god...that feels great. I'm going to cum soon," Marty stated.

"Thanks for the warning...this Cum sounds dangerous I will need to soak it up with a special weapon that I carry for this situation," John stated as he dropped his pants and inserted his very hard cock into her center. "It's safe to cum for me now you naughty, naughty girl," John whispered in her ear as he thrusted into her as hard and as fast as he could.

"Oh god John!" Marty screamed as an intense orgasm ripped through her and she squirted her juices all over him.

"Yes, Yes, Yes,!" John shouted as he emptied his seed into her.

"So how much trouble am I in?"

"I have determined that you are a very, hot, sensual and sexy woman that is going to need constant monitoring. I'm going to have to take you home with me so that I can continue to keep my eye on you and punish you when warranted," John said as he kissed Marty.

Afterwards John unlocked Marty's handcuffs and helped her get dressed and then he escorted her home where he made love to her all over again.

XOXOXO

K: Kidnap

Victor was desperate...he couldn't just stand by and watch Marty marry John Mcbain. John was all wrong for her and could never make her happy. Victor stood in the shadows waiting for Marty to leave her apartments for the chapel.

Victor placed the chloroform rag over Marty's mouth when she stepped out of her apartment building.

Hours later Marty woke up in Victor's house in New Mexico. She was tied to a bed. "Why did you kidnap me?" Marty asked as she looked at Victor.

"I couldn't let you marry John Mcbain, not when you belong to me. I'm your soul mate Marty and we love one another," Victor stated as he walked over to the bed.

"Please Victor...just let me go. I love John...I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't love him."

"You're marrying him because you're afraid of the passion that I make you feel," Victor stated as he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was slow and sensuous but it left Marty with a burning fire of passion that she hadn't felt in such a long time. "If you can honestly tell me that you didn't feel anything by that kiss then I'll let you go."

"I...I didn't...damnit," Marty swore under her breath as she kissed Victor.

Victor removed their clothes in a frenzy as he needed to feel her naked body rubbing against his. Victor took Marty's breasts in his mouth one by one as he traced her vagina lips.

"Please Victor...I need to feel you inside of me," Marty pleaded.

"Tell me that you belong to me," Victor prompted as he kissed her all over again.

"I'm your girl...I belong to you," Marty stated as the need to feel him inside of her overwhelmed her with an unsatisfied hunger.

"I'm going to make you cum so badly that you never forget it," Victor stated as he pushed himself inside of her.

"Oh...god...fuck me faster," Marty screamed. She was so close to cumming.

"Fuck Marty," Victor whispered as he felt her body shudder and felt his cock getting soaked by her juices. "I'm cumming," he grunted as he hit his own intense and powerful orgasm.

Marty slapped Victor across the face as he untied her. "You had no right to kidnap me? I could have been married to John by now if you didn't interfere," Marty stated as she got dressed and began to head for the door. She was furious with Victor for forcing his passion on her. She was furious with herself for loving Victor the way that she did. John was safe and she would never be hurt as long as she was with him...Victor would only break her heart time and time again.

"You would have never been happy with John and you know it," Victor stated as he kissed Marty. They fell back into each other's arms where they made love all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

L: Lingerie Store

Marty was shopping in the Lingerie store that was on the outskirts of town when she ran into somebody who looked exactly like her dead husband Patrick Thornhart. "Patrick," she gasped.

"No...I'm sorry. My name is Zach Slater," he stated as he offered her his hand.

"I'm sorry...you just look a lot like somebody that I lost. I'm Marty Saybrooke," Marty introduced herself as she took his hand. When they touched she felt a spark of electricity pass through them that left her tingling all over.

Zach hadn't felt this connected to anybody since his wife Kendell. It had been a year since she had passed away and he wasn't even sure why he had come into this store. There wasn't anybody in his life that he needed to buy Lingerie for, but he had felt compelled to walk into the store and maybe Marty was the reason why. He felt like he knew her from another life and maybe fate was trying to bring them together somehow. "It's okay...meeting you was the best thing that has happened to me in a long time," Zach stated as he leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss had ignited a passion that had lain dormant in Marty for far too long and she felt a burning desire to feel close to this stranger who made her feel exactly the way that Patrick used to make her feel. "I never do this...but do you want to find a dressing room where I can model this lingerie for you," Marty stated as she held up the black lacy panties and bra in her hands.

"I would love to see that lingerie on you," Zach stated as the thought of touching this woman made him all hard with excitement.

Marty led Zach into a dressing room and slowly changed into the black panties and matching bra. "What do you think?" Marty asked.

"I love the lingerie, but you look much better when you're not wearing anything at all," Zach stated as he leaned his body into hers and removed the bra.

He sucked on her breasts as he slid the panties off of her. She slid his pants off and dropped to her knees so that she could suck on his hardening penis until it was nice and hard.

Once it was hard enough she stood up and pressed her back against the wall. He placed his hand in between her legs and began to play with her clit. He covered her mouth when she began to moan too loud. He didn't want somebody to interrupt them before he got the pleasure of being inside of her.

When she was nice and wet he pressed himself into her as hard as he could. She covered his mouth with her hand when his grunts became too loud. She really hoped that she would be able to cum before somebody came in. He thrusted into her one last time and they cummed simeltaneously.

They got dressed and left the dressing room as the other shoppers stared at them.

"I want the lingerie that she got, it seemed to work for her," Kimberly Andrews stated to the sales representative on her left.

"That can be arranged," the sales lady said as she took Kim to go look at the bras and panties.

Zach bought several pieces of lingerie and left with Marty so that she could model them for him in the comfort of his home.

XOXOXO

M: Masterbation

Marty missed Todd fiercely. She had made a mistake when she had gone to Ireland to confront her Aunt Kiki when she should have stayed in Llanview to confront her feelings for Todd.

She had heard that he was engaged to Blair Crammer, hell, he might even be married to her, but she still had to call him. She would never find peace if she didn't admit to him that she had never stopped loving him.

She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Marty? Are you okay?" Todd asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

"No...I'm not okay. I have to tell you something. I know that it's too late and I know that you're back with Blair, but I can't let another day go by without being honest with you about my feelings."

"What feelings? What are you trying to say?" Todd asked, hoping that she would tell him what he hoped that she would always say to him.

"I'm still in love with you Todd. I've never stopped loving you. I know it's too late for us, but I thought that you deserved to know that I forgive you for hurting me."

"It's not too late for us. I want a relationship with you Marty, if you'll give me another chance."

"What about Blair? Aren't you engaged to her."

"I broke it off because she wasn't you. You're the only girl for me Marty."

"I wish that you were here right now. I really need your touch," Marty stated as the sting of loneliness hit her.

"I really need your touch too...I have an idea. We could stay on the phone with each other while we masterbate. Are you alone right now?" Todd asked.

"I am. What are you wearing?" Marty asked.

"I'm stripping as we speak," Todd stated as he removed his pants .

"Me too. I'm completely naked," Marty stated.

"Okay, I want you to imagine that I'm placing my finger inside of you, because I'm imagining that you have your hand wrapped around my cock."

"I'm so wet right now," Marty stated as she inserted her finger into her tight hole. She pumped it up and down as she imagined that Todd was right there with her.

"I'm so hard, imagining you naked," Todd stated as he wrapped his hand around his cock and began to pump it up and down as fast as he could.

"I'm going to cum," Marty whispered as she came close to her orgasm.

"Me too," Todd stated as he released himself into his hand.

"Oh gooddd," Marty stated as she squirted her juices all over the bed. "I'm going to take the next flight home."

"Don't bother, I'm actually on my private plane on my way to see you right now. We should be landing within the next ten minutes and then I will be in your arms again."

"I'll see you when you get here. I love you," Marty stated.

"I love you too," Todd stated as he hung up the phone.

XOXOXO

N: Negligee

Blair wrapped her trench coat around herself. She couldn't believe that she was knocking on Marty's door looking for Todd at three in the morning, but when he didn't come home she felt, desparate, drunk, alone, and if she was honest with herself horny as hell. Why didn't Todd understand that she had needs that needed to be filled too, but he was always putting Marty ahead of her and it had to stop.

"Blair, what the hell are you doing here so early?" Marty stated as she opened the door wearing a silk, black negligee that rode up her thighs.

Blair could feel the flutterings of her lower region as she stared at Marty's bosoms that was peaking out of the negligee.

"Where is Todd," Blair stated as she walked into Marty's house.

"He's not here Blair. I haven't seen Todd at all tonight."

"You're lying...he has to be here. You're the one he loves not me. I'm just a poor substitute for you."

"I think you should go Blair."

"I'll go Marty, but not before I find out why you're so goddamn special," Blair said as she kissed Marty.

At first the kiss was hard and forcefull, but then it was nice and sensuous as Marty gave into the intense feelings of lust as she kissed Blair back.

"Wow, that was just so-"

"Unexpectedly hot," Marty finished Blair's sentence for her.

"Well you are an amazing kisser, but are you any good in bed?" Blair asked hoping that Marty would fuck her.

"There's only one way for you to know for sure," Marty said as she untied Blair's trench coat to discover that she was wearing a white negligee that was see through in all the private regions. "What do you say Blair, are you up for a wild night of girl on girl action?" Marty asked as she licked her lips.

"I thought that you would never ask," Blair stated as she rubbed her hands up and down Marty's curvaceous body.

They sank to the hard floor as their desire for satisfaction overwhelmed them. Marty pushed aside Blair's G-string so that she could pleasure Blair with her finger.

She pumped it in and out of her as she sucked on Blair's neck and then on her breasts until she could feel her lover writhing underneath in pleasure and felt the sticky juices soaking up her fingers.

Marty withdrew her finger and placed it in her Mouth. "You taste so fucking good Blair. I better clean you up," Marty stated as she removed her G-string with her teeth and licked her vaginal folds as she cummed again, this time in her mouth.

"You really are an insatiable lover and I can honestly see why Todd has a preference for you. I think I'm beginning to prefer you myself," Blair stated as she pushed up Marty's negligee. She removed her panties and she inserted her tongue into her over and over again as she cummed into her mouth.

"God, Blair that was so hot. I think that you should spend the night and I can give you an executive tour of my house."

"What's the executive tour? " Blair asked.

"We can fuck each other in every room of this house."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan. What room should we go to next."

"I'm kind of hungry and think that we should start with the kitchen," Marty stated as she helped her newest lover to her feet.

XOXOXO

O: One Night Stand

Marty sat at Jake's and knocked back shot after shot of Vodka. She was desperate to escape the pain of losing Cole and Hope and the Vodka just wasn't cutting it tonight.

"Rough night," A.J. stated as he sat down next to her and ordered his own shots of Vodka.

"It's been the worst."

"So what are you trying to forget?" A.J. asked.

"Today is the anniversary of my son and granddaughter's death and if I have to live through it, I'd rather not be sober. What about you? What are you trying to forget?" Marty asked turning his question back around on him.

"It must be the night of Anniversaries. Tonight is the Anniversary of the night that I got so plastered that I ran into a tree and practically killed my brother...the only one who ever had my back. He survived the accident, but he was never the same. Jason Quartermaine died that night and the cold blooded killer Jason Morgan was born. It's ironic that every year on the anniversary of the night that alcohol destroyed my life...I choose to drink," A.J. stated as he lifted the Vodka to his lips and poured it down his throat.

"I don't know about you, but this alcohol isn't helping me any. We could get a room at the Metrocourt and use one another to escape our pain," Marty stated as she leaned in and kissed him.

"What's your name?" A.J. asked.

"No names...nothing personal. Tonight I just want hot dirty sex to help me forget my troubles and tomorrow we'll go our separate ways with no strings attached. What do you say?"

"I think that you're the perfect girl for me," A.J. stated.

He called a cab to take them to the Metrocourt.

Once they were in the hotel room, A.J. and Marty ripped the clothes off of one another in their drive to find comfort. A.J. pushed Marty on the bed and drizzled Vodka all over her.

He licked and sucked her clean and then he pushed his cock into her tight ass and he pounded into her over and over again as their pain was replaced by pleasure and they cummed.

"That was fucking amazing," A.J. stated.

"I'm all sticky now, do you want to come fuck me in the shower?" Marty asked.

"Hell yeah," A.J. stated as he picked Marty up and ran into the bathroom.

The next morning Marty woke up with a splitting headache. He was gone but he had left a note:

"Thanks for helping me forget my troubles."

Marty didn't even know his name, but what they had shared had been the only thing that had made her feel alive since Cole and Hope's death and she would always be grateful to him for making their one night stand so memorable.


	7. Chapter 7

P: Pajama Party

Nash had just died and Jessica was struggling in her grief so Marty invited her to spend the night. She thought that they could have a pajama party with, candy, icecream, and corny, cheesy movies.

"Come on in Jess," Marty stated as she opened the door and saw a forced smile on her friends face.

"Thank you so much for inviting me over...you're the best friend I've ever had," Jessica stated as she leaned in and gave Marty a hug.

Marty turned on dirty dancing as Jessica cuddled up to her on the bed. She fell asleep during the movie. Marty shut off the movie and climbed back into bed next to Jessica and fell asleep.

Jessica was so used to Nash lying beside her that she turned over to kiss him, only he wasn't there and when she opened her eyes she saw Marty's startled eyes staring back at her as their tongues rubbed against one another.

"What was that?" Marty asked.

"I'm sorry...I thought you were Nash. I'm just so used to Nash being there," Jessica explained.

"It's okay Jess, I completely understand. Maybe it's just too soon for a pajama party," Marty stated.

"No...it was completely sweet."

"Maybe we should try and go back to sleep," Marty stated as she closed her eyes and tried to get comfortable again.

Jessica tried to fall asleep, but all she could think about was how soft Marty's lips felt against hers. When she had kissed Marty...it had ignited a fire that she thought had burnt out when Nash died. "Marty, can I ask you a really big favor?" Jessica asked.

"I'd do anything for you Jess, what do you need?"

"I need you to kiss me and to touch me. I haven't felt loved since Nash died...at least not until we kissed tonight. Please Marty...take away my loneliness," Jessica pleaded.

"I do love you Jess," Marty stated as she kissed her passionately as they took turns removing each other's pajamas.

"I'm going to make you feel so good," Marty stated as she sprayed whipping cream all over Jessica's vagina. She licked it off and inserted her tongue into her friend over and over again until she had reached ecstasy and squirted her cum into Marty's waiting mouth.

Afterwards Jessica and Marty took a shower together as Jessica pleasured Marty by inserting her finger into her wet hole over and over again until she cummed.

When their shower was over they climbed back into bed. Marty held Jessica in her arms as she stroked her hair.

"This is the best Pajama party, I've ever had," Jessica stated as she kissed Marty one last time and fell asleep.

XOXOXO

Q: Quarreling

"What the hell are you doing here Thomas?" Marty shouted as she slammed the door.

"What are you doing Marty? Kidnapping a child; blackmailing Todd Manning...That's just not you," Thomas stated as he grabbed Marty roughly by the shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"You don't know anything about me...not anymore. You chose to leave when I needed you most, so I don't want or need your help."

"You're wrong Marty, you've never needed me more... I'm not going to stand here and watch you drown, not when I know that I can save you," Thomas stated as he handcuffed her wrist to his.

"I hate you," she whispered as she kissed him roughly. The kiss had ignited a fire that could only be extinguished by being inside of each other. They shed their clothes in a frenzied, passionate rush to quench their desire.

Marty sat down on the plush carpet in Todd's poolhouse and pulled Thomas to her by his hair. He pushed himself inside of her hard and fast in a passionate, lustful need to be inside of her as quickly as possible. He needed to be the one to make her whole again. She slapped him as hard as she could when his last thrust made her cum. She wanted to be over him, but she still loved him and she knew that he knew it.

"I'm going to take care of you whether you like it or not," Thomas stated as he lifted her in his arms and carried her to his car. He drove her to his house and carried her to his bedroom where he made love to her all over again.

XOXOXO

R: Rim Job

Patrick woke up with Marty cradled in his arms. He stared down at her bare ass and smiled as a wonderful, kinky idea came into his mind.

He placed his mouth around her ass cheeks and began to place delicate kisses on her soft, silky skin. When he got to her anal hole, he circled it with his tongue as she began to stir awake.

"Patrick, what are you doing?" Marty asked.

"I'm tasting your sweet ass my precious Margaret," Patrick stated as he continued to lick around her anal area. "Do you want me to stop?" Patrick asked.

"No, it feels so good...just continue what you're doing." Marty whispered.

He was so horny now and he really need to cum. "I need to be inside you," he whispered as he plunged his penis into her ass.

"Oh...god...Patrick," Marty shouted as he began to move in and our of her, faster and faster until he had filled her up with his semen.

Afterwards, he sucked and licked his semen out of her butt crevices as she moaned and writhed underneath him as she experienced her own intense orgasm.

"What was that?" Marty breathed as Patrick laid down next to her.

"The best rim job I've ever tasted," Patrick answered as he kissed her and brought her closer to him.


	8. Chapter 8

S: Sex Slave

"I want that one," Natalie stated as she pointed her finger at the beautiful blond that had captured her attention.

"Are you sure miss Natalie, Marty is extremely difficult to handle and since it's your first time, it may be better if you chose one of our more submissive sex slaves."

"Marty...that's a beautiful name. I like a challenge and Marty is the sex slave that I want to dominate."

"Very well Miss Natalie, I'll have Marty placed in your bedroom just the way that we discussed," the man stated as he snapped his fingers.

Natalie watched as her chosen slave was led towards the door on the wall by her chains. She waited a couple of minutes as she looked at the other sex slaves before her to see if she wanted to purchase anybody else. They all looked boring and drab now that she had laid eyes on her Marty. She grabbed her key off the table and headed into her bedroom.

Marty was chained to the bed wearing nothing but the red satin bra and panties that Natalie had so carefully picked out for her sex slave.

"Marty, I am Natalie...I've heard that you can be quite challenging to handle, but I want you to know that I like a challenge. I'm not going to hurt you as long as you do what you are told."

"Sure," Marty stated as she rolled her eyes.

Natalie grabbed the paddle off of the wall of instruments. "When I talk to you...you will address me as Mistress Natalie, do you understand me?" Natalie asked as she brought the paddle against Marty's stomach.

When Marty didn't answer her, Natalie turned her on her side and began to paddle her bottom until her arm grew tired of spanking Marty. "I can't believe how stubborn you are, my arm hurts from spanking you for so long so I know that your ass has got to be throbbing."

"My ass feels just fine Mistress Natalie...I like the pain," Marty answered. "Pain will make the pleasure of fucking you so much better."

"Does it really?" Natalie asked intrigued.

"Of course it does, Mistress Natalie and if you unchain me...I can show you how pleasurable the pain can be."

"I can't untie you Marty...I don't trust you not to run away."

"Then just unchain my hands and I'll give you a sample of the most exquisite pleasurable pain that you've ever experienced," Marty seductively stated.

"Ok," Natalie stated as she unchained Marty's wrists from the bed.

"Undress and come here with the paddle so that I can pleasure you," Marty ordered.

Natalie removed her clothes and climbed on the bed as she handed the paddle to Marty. Marty brought the paddle down against Natalie's bare skin five times as hard as she could. It hurt so badly, but Natalie was experiencing a level of arousal that she had never experienced before.

Marty placed the paddle on the bed and inserted her finger into Natalie's wet hole and she pumped it in and out of her very quickly. Natalie was so close to cumming, but every time she felt like she would explode, Marty would stop her administrations for long enough for her ecstasy to go away. "Please Marty...please let me cum."

"I can make you cum...I can give you more pleasure then you've ever experienced before, but first you have to unchain my legs and take my place as the sex slave," Marty stated.

"I can't...I can't do that. There are rules that I agreed to in order to purchase you for the afternoon."

"I understand Mistress Natalie, but you can't force me to pleasure you. So you can continue to waste your time with me by beating me...or you can agree to my terms and let me pleasure you, it's your choice," Marty stated as she once again pumped her fingers in and out of Natalie, bringing her to the point of ecstasy and then retreating.

"Okay, I'll do anything you say, just let me cum," Natalie begged.

"Unchain me first," Marty stated.

Natalie grabbed the key from around her neck and unchained Marty completely from her restraints.

"Lay down," Marty ordered.

"Yes," Natalie stated as she laid down against the soft bed.

"I promise that I'll make it hurt so good," Marty stated as she placed the restraints around Natalie's wrists and ankles. Marty grabbed her favorite instrument, the leather whip, from against the wall and lightly traced a pattern around Natalie's breasts and down to the center of her legs. When she was finished she brought the whip down against her skin as hard as she could in the same pattern while Natalie cried out.

"Do you want me to replace your pain with pleasure?" Marty asked seductively.

"Yes...please,"

"Will you agree to be my sex slave and do anything to make me happy?" Marty asked.

"Yes Mistress Marty," Natalie whimpered out.

"That's what I thought you would say," Marty stated as she dropped the whip and stuck her tongue inside of her waiting hole and bit down on her clit until she screamed as she shot her cum into Marty's waiting mouth.

"You can come in now," Marty called out as she wiped the lingering cum from her mouth.

"What is this?" Natalie asked as she saw the man who had arranged for her to buy Marty.

"Miss Natalie has agreed to be my sex slave. Please take good care of her and place her in the training room. I have more work to do with her before she will be ready for the showcase room," Marty stated as she left the room.

"What was that?" Natalie asked.

"That was your first training session with Mistress Marty," the man replied.

XOXOXO

*Threesome*

Tea walked into the poolhouse and gasped as she saw Marty Saybrooke completely naked covered in whipped cream.

"Hey Marty, I hope that you're ready for me," Victor stated as he walked out of the kitchen naked. "Tea..." he stuttered as he dropped the bottle of chocolate syrup that was in his hands.

"What is going on here?" Tea asked.

"Victor's agreed to let me stay here."

"I bet he did...did you honestly think that you could cheat on me with Marty?" Tea asked as she looked at Victor.

"I love her Tea and I'm not giving her up, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you too. How do you girls feel about a threesome?" Victor asked as he nervously laughed.

"I'm up for it," Marty stated.

"Well...I have always wanted to experiment...oh what the hell, yes I'll have a threesome with you and Marty," Tea agreed as she removed her clothes.

"I love you both so much," Victor stated as he picked up the bottle of chocolate syrup and squirted it over Marty's breasts and vagina.

"So, how should we do this?" Tea asked.

"Here cover yourself with chocolate syrup and Marty can eat you out while I fuck her and then we'll both taste of Marty's sweetness together," Victor suggested.

"Okay," Tea stated as she squirted the chocolate syrup over her vagina. She crawled up on the bed and sat over Marty's face. Marty began to lick the chocolate off of Tea while Victor climbed on top of her and inserted his penis into her. He thrusted in and out of her as he grabbed her perky breasts.

Tea and Victor both screamed out Marty's name as they were simultaneously brought to ecstasy.

"Holy fuck that was intense," Tea whispered.

"We're just getting started baby...we still need to get Marty cleaned up." Victor stated as he sucked the whipped cream off of her breasts.

"Mmmmmm," Marty moaned as Tea began to lick in-between her legs.

"Cum for me," Tea encouraged as she flicked her clit with her tounge.

"Ohhhhh Fuuuuckkkk," Marty shouted as she squirted her cum into Tea's waiting mouth.

"What the hell?"

Tea, Victor and Marty looked towards the door and saw Blair standing there with her mouth hanging open. "Do you want to have a foursome?" Victor asked.

XOXOXO

U: Unfaithful

"Do you want to have a foursome?" Victor asked as he looked at Blair.

Blair knew that she should go...she was committed to somebody else after all, but she couldn't go. The thought of making love to Tea, Victor and Marty was a fantasy of hers that she never thought would become a reality.

"So what do you say Blair? Are you ready to get kinky with us?" Marty asked.

"On one condition...all of you must promise that he will never know that I was unfaithful."

"We won't tell him Blair...I don't think any of us wants to deal with the fallout," Tea stated as she walked closer and closer to Blair and began unbuttoning her blouse and nibbling on her exposed skin.

"Let's go upstairs and use the king size bed in my room," Victor stated as he grabbed Marty's hand and led the way up the stairs.

They all laid down in the bed together and Victor laid himself over Marty and pushed himself into her as she moaned in pleasure, sucking and biting her neck as her walls contracted around his throbbing cock.

Blair and Tea took turns inserting their fingers into one another, while they sucked on each other's breasts, bringing each other to ecstasy as their moans and screams collided with one another in ecstasy.

"I want to eat Marty out now Blair stated as she sat up.

"Okay, I'll fuck your ass while Tea fingers my ass," Victor stated as he stood at the edge of the bed. Blair got crouched down on her hands and her knees like a dog in heat and began to lick and pleasure Marty with her tongue while Victor grabbed her waist and plunged into her ass over and over again.

"What the hell...you're a dead man," Todd stated as he saw his fiance eating Marty out while Victor fucked her from behind. Tea was there as well fucking Victor's ass with her finger. They had all betrayed him...if it was just Tea and Blair then maybe he could eventually forgive Victor, but it wasn't he had convinced Blair to take advantage of Marty and for that he would have to pay.

"It isn't what it looks like," Blair stated as she sat up.

"It looks like an orgy...get off of her...she's mine," Todd stated as he pulled out his gun.

"Come with me Marty, or I'll kill Victor," Todd threatened.

"I'm sorry Victor but I have to go with him," Marty stated.

"Why Marty? Don't you want to take me home with you Todd?" Blair asked.

"You're not the only one who can be unfaithful with Marty," Todd stated as he grabbed Marty's hand and led her out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

*Vengeance*

"Stop the car," Todd shouted as he spotted Vicki's cabin in the distance.

"Just let me go Todd...I don't know why you're so upset anyways," Marty stated as she pulled the car to a stop.

"Get out of the dam car Marty," Todd ordered as he pointed the gun at her. "I'm mad because you were whoring yourself out to Blair, Tea and my disgusting brother," Todd vented as he grabbed Marty's wrists and dragged her into the cabin.

"You belong to me...I loved you first," Todd stated as he pushed Marty down on the bed.

"I'm not yours Todd. Whatever right you had to me you gave up the night you raped me now let me go before you do something in the name of vengeance that we're both going to regret."

"I can't let you go...we belong together and I'm going to prove it to you," Todd stated as he pulled Marty into a passionate kiss.

She fought him at first, but the longer the kiss went on, the harder it became for her to fight her feelings for him and she kissed him back.

"You love me Marty...I felt it in that kiss, give into your feelings for me Marty."

"I hate you," Marty stated as she slapped Todd.

"No you don't," Todd argued as he pulled her into another passionate kiss. He leaned his body against hers as she moaned into his kisses.

"I'm going to prove to you that you belong to me," Todd stated as he removed his pants and released his erection. "If you want me to stop then all you have to say is no Marty," Todd stated as he grazed the tip of his penis against her vagina.

"I...I don't want you to stop," Marty confessed.

"I know baby, because you know that we belong together, that you are mine," Todd stated as he pushed himself into her. "Say it Marty, tell me that you love me...tell me that you're my girl," Todd ordered as he slapped her ass with his hand.

"I...I...can't"

"Say it Marty...tell me what we both know to be true," Todd whispered in her ear as he brought her close to ecstasy and then retreated.

"Please...Todd," Marty whimpered, she needed to find her release so badly.

"Not until you say it," Todd stated as he kissed her.

"I...I love you, I always have...I belong to you and only to you."

"Yes you do," Todd whispered as he brought him and Marty over the blissful edge of ecstasy.

XOXOXO

*Werewolf*

The moon was full and he no longer could deny his animalistic urges. He howled at the moon right before he bent over in pain.

"Patrick, what's wrong? What's happening to you?" Marty asked as the hair on his back, arms and legs grew out.

"I need you," he breathed out he grabbed her roughly and threw her down on the bed. He ripped off their clothes with his razor sharp nails and pushed himself roughly into her.

"Oh...god...again," Marty stated in-between labored breaths. She didn't know what had gotten into Patrick...he was normally so soft and delicate with her, but now he had changed somehow. She knew that something wasn't right, by the amount of hair that she was able to grab onto, but there was something mesmerizing in his eyes that made it impossible for her to break away from him.

He began chewing on her neck as the drool dropped from his mouth as he continued to pound in and out of her as he brought them to ecstasy. He took off running on all fours, hoping that Marty hadn't realized what he had become.

"Oh my god Patrick...did I just make love to a werewolf?" Marty gasped out as she looked out the window and saw a huge beast running away on all fours.

XOXOXO

*X-tra Large condom*

"What did you get?" Marty asked as Victor placed the bags of groceries on the counter.

"Just some stuff for the house," Victor said as he smiled.

Marty opened the paper bag and sitting on top of the groceries was a pack of x-tra large condoms.

"X-tra large huh? I'll have to see this for myself," Marty said as she reached for Victor's belt buckle.

"I was hoping you would say that," Victor said as Marty slid his pants down.

"This has got to be the largest penis that I have ever seen," Marty said as she teared open the package of condoms as he slid her pants off of her.

She rolled the condom up over his penis only using her mouth.

"You're extremely talented at that baby."

"Shut up and fuck me. I want to feel your X-tra large penis in me," Marty said as she laid down on the table. Victor climbed on top of her and stabbed her with his large penis as she moaned in pleasure.

"Oh...god," Marty moaned as Victor thrusted in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around him as she took even more of him inside of her.

"I'm so close. Make me cum," Marty whispered in his ear.

"Victor," she cried out as he stabbed into her depths once more and a wave of ecstasy washed over both of them as they came and came inside of one another.

XOXOXO

*Yesterday*

Marty sat on her bed looking at her photo album. It seemed like only yesterday that John had carried her over the threshold of their honeymoon suite.

He had been so tender and loving as he removed her clothes for the first time as husband and wife. He had kissed her in all of her favorite spots that stirred the passion inside of her.

He took his time exploring every inch of her body, driving her crazy enough for her to plead with him to enter her.

He took mercy on her and finally sank himself into her, combing their bodies and souls in the dance of love. When he was finished he held her in his arms and played with her hair until she had fallen asleep.

Things had changed since yesterday. He had grown cold and distant and she was certain that he was having an affair. She cried as she flipped through the photo album wishing that things could be like yesterday again.

XOXOXO

*Zippers*

Todd walked into the bedroom just as Marty was in the process of trying to Zip up her red dress.

"Can you help me with my Zipper?" Marty asked him.

"Definitely," he said as he zipped it down while he kissed her neck.

"I was trying to zip it up Todd."

"Trust me, you look better without any clothes on," he said as he passionately kissed her.

"Well then, I better help you with your zipper as well," she said as the kiss ended. She got on her knees as she pulled his zipper down. She placed her hands around his swollen penis and took the entire length of it in her mouth.

"Mmmmm stop, you're driving me crazy and I need to be inside of you," Todd said as he lifted her onto the bed. He urgently pressed himself into her over and over again until they were screaming each other's names as they came into ecstasy.

"Love you Todd," Marty whispered as she cuddled against him, all thoughts of their evening plans put out of her mind.

"Love you too baby," he whispered back to her.

The End


End file.
